Invasive surgical procedures are essential for addressing various medical conditions. When possible, minimally invasive procedures such as laparoscopy are preferred.
However, known minimally invasive technologies such as laparoscopy are limited in scope and complexity due in part to 1) mobility restrictions resulting from using rigid tools inserted through access ports, and 2) limited visual feedback. Known robotic systems such as the da Vinci® Surgical System (available from Intuitive Surgical, Inc., located in Sunnyvale, Calif.) are also restricted by the access ports, as well as having the additional challenges of being very large, very expensive, unavailable in most hospitals, and having limited sensory and mobility capabilities.